


Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and a Bottle of Water

by minusmelle



Series: I fucking love you [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: roman and finn meet for the first time.





	Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and a Bottle of Water

Roman hated parties.

No, he didn't hate them because the music was too loud or whatever drug the kids were into these days. No, he hated parties because he was a bit older now, and looking for something more than one night hookup with a hot guy who probably wouldn’t remember his name the next morning.  Roman was in his late 20’s, formidable years where he would much rather cuddle up at home with a nice man, with food and wine and intimacy.

So why then, you may ask, was Roman at a dorm party, on a late Saturday night?

It was simple.

_The story began as Roman was helping his best friend Dean move from his old dorm into his new apartment with his new boyfriend Seth. After about two hours of emptying out everything, Roman decided to take a much needed snack break. He told Dean he would be right back, and Roman turned down towards the dorm hall where the vending machines were. He kept his mind on the last reese's peanut butter cup that he saw in the vending machine earlier and a nice bottle of water to wash it down. Roman came down the long hall, ready for his cheat day treat..._

_...and that's when he saw him._

_He was maybe the cutest guy Roman had laid eyes on in a while. He had short brown hair, what looked like a tight small body and a nice ass that screamed “I love to take dick.” He was pushing the vending machine heavily trying to get a snack out, it released quickly,  making the boy smile. He took the last reese's peanut butter cup and a water, Roman’s exact cheat day treat, then he looked down the hallway, only to see... Roman there, looking at him._

_He offered Roman a humble smile as he bit into the peanut butter goodness, then he waved and disappeared in the other direction. Roman didn't know what came over him, but he ran. He ran like it was his high school football days and he tried to catch up with the hot guy with the nice smile but once he turned the corner… he was gone._

_Roman never felt more defeated in his life. He went back to Dean’s room, and fell back against Dean's pillows, sadly looking up at the ceiling._

_“Careful there big guy, the last time we were in bed together we ended up dating for a year.” Dean joked._

_“Shut up,” Roman sighed, “I am dealing with a dilemma and you aren't helping.”_

_Dean came over to the bed and laid down next to Roman, taking his hand. “What's going on dude? You okay?”_

_“I just saw possibly, the hottest guy in my entire life at the vending machine, and he smiled and waved at me while eating my peanut butter cup... Then he just walks away. I tried to run after him but as soon as I turned the corner he was gone.” Roman shook his head, “I have the worst fucking luck.”_

_“No, you don’t, because fortunately for you, you have the bestest friend in the entire world,” Dean countered, “If you're looking for any possibly hot gay guy this time of night then we gotta hit up the dorm party at the end of the hall. That’s hot gay guy central. It's where I met Seth. No doubt your guy is there. Come on you big lug, let's go.”_

_“Wait really?” Roman was so unsure as Dean pulled him up off the bed with him.  “Are you sure about this Dean?_

_“Yes really, now come on, stop being scared of everything and let's go find your soulmate.” Dean teased him._

_“Soul mate is a stretch, but I'll bite, lead the way babe.”_

 ~

And that, is how Roman ended up at this party, looking through the crowd of young kids trying to find his mystery man. He saw some really cute guys as he searched through the crowd, some young boys who kept staring at Roman like he had rich daddy written all over his forehead, and some older ones who were loved up already together in the corner. Roman smiled softly as he saw them, he wanted that for himself. He spent five minutes searching for the man in question but for the life of him Roman couldn't find him anywhere. He let out a frustrated sigh, ready to give up, and just let this all go but…

“ _Hey Finn! You bitch, long time no see!_ ”

Roman looked towards the end of the room and saw the man in question. He was hugging some young twink character, and some red headed guy who looked at him with hearts in his eyes. He saw him kiss the redhead on the lips, and that's when Roman knew, he had made a mistake. _Just because you see a hot guy doesn't mean they're available._ Roman chastised himself, his head hung low as he began to walk off towards what he hoped was a kitchen full of alcohol. Roman grabbed the red cup off the table, and some green label patron, popping it open and pouring slowly. He slammed the bottle back down on the counter and took a slow sip from the cup, letting the burning liquid speak volumes inside of him.

Roman was just ready to go, he turned around, trying to look for Dean when…

“Mind if I get some?”

Roman looked back at the boy in question and he could practically feel his heart in his throat. He was even cuter than at the vending machine. He had crisp blue eyes and an Irish accent, or was it Scottish? Roman didn't know. He wasn’t good at accents he just knew that pretty boy had come all the way across the room to ask for some alcohol. He could've easily got it himself, but he didn't. It was clear, his intention was to talk to Roman.

 _Don't fuck it up._ Roman told himself.

“Uh, yeah, do you want me to pour you some or?” Roman asked him.

“No, it's okay, I'll just...” the boy took the cup right out of Roman’s hands, sipping slowly from it, making Roman gulp, as he watched those pretty lips imprint of the same side he drunk from. “Mm, that's so tasty. I imagine... that’s what you taste like. Sour yet so sweet.” _Oh god, he was flirting heavily already?_ Roman liked it, “I'm Finnegan, my mates call me Finn, and tonight if you want, I can call _you_ daddy.”

“Heh,” Roman released a deep breath, and laughed, then looked down. This guy wanted the exact same thing all other men seem to want from him. He may be cute, actually he was really hot but the night of lazy one night stands were over for Roman. He wanted something real, a true relationship full of love, and intimacy.

But, that didn't mean he was just going to let this cute guy go.

Roman didn't know why but he saw something different in his eyes, a certain something that told him that Finn was more than just a hot body. “I don't think my dick in you is what you _really_ want.” Roman whispered it in Finn's ear and it made Finn look back at him, confused. “Is that all you want? Are you sure? Cause I'm not a five minute, or 20 minute man, if I fuck you, you'll _never_ want to fuck anyone else.”

Finn was thrown off course, usually by now he'd have this guy's dick somewhere deep in his mouth, letting his cum seep into his beautiful pores and now he was so… confused. His whole “I want you to be my daddy” shtick always worked with older men, but this guy seemed different. Maybe Finn just needed a different approach. “How about you tell me exactly how you’d fuck me, while we dance.” Finn didn’t give Roman the option of saying no as he pulled Roman into the middle of the room.

Finn immediately turned around in his arms, giving him his greatest and most desired feature, his ass. He felt Roman grab at his hips, giving Finn that tightness he so greatly craved. Finn placed his body on Roman's, and rolled his hips on his clothed dick, making Roman breathe out heavily. _Fuck yes!_ Finn thought. He had him exactly where he wanted him. He'd get that thick dick soon enough. “I thought you were gonna tell me how you'd like to fuck me,” Finn said, as his head turned to looked deep into devilish brown eyes.

“I'm distracted by your ass on my dick,” Roman responded, grabbing at Finn’s small waist with his big hands as they moved. He looked over to the corner where Finn's possible boyfriend was, he was watching the scene between Roman and Finn, while heavily biting down on his bottom lip. “Your boyfriend seems to enjoy me holding you like this, do you guys like threesomes?”

“He's not my boyfriend, I don't do relationships,” Finn didn't know why he admitted that. He was never this honest with a guy he just met before.

“I can see that, you're more of the fuck em and leave em type.” Roman turned Finn around so they were face to face. Finn gasped when he felt Roman’s hands go to his ass, but also him being pulled flush against his body. His hands were so big, but his touch was secure, dangerous, and fucking hot. “My guess is, you've never let yourself get close to someone. You never let a man  take you out on an expensive date, woo you, or see those pretty blue eyes in the morning when you wake up in _my_ bed, only for those nice thighs to spread for me, so I can fuck you like crazy.”

Finn let out a soft whimper as he listened to this guy. He had no idea what the fuck his name was, or where he came from but already he felt this weird connection to him, he was so confusing but yet so clear at the same time. He leaned in, his breath close to Finn's as their lips hovered over each other. “My names Roman, and I don't sleep around, and I'm not looking for a one night stand, and even though I'd love to fuck you, I'd love it even more, if I got the pleasure of taking you out sometime. I know that’s scary, but if you want something real, then…” Roman took out his business card and placed it in Finn's back jean pocket. “Call me.”

He let Finn go, and then smiled at him, then began to walk away. Roman exited the dorm only to see Dean outside the door waiting for him. “Hey man, how did it go?” Dean asked, as he took Roman's arm in his own and held him close as they walked together.

“I dunno, I laid it all out on the line, and told him to call me, but you know he's one of those young guys who like to explore and I'm not gonna take that away from him. He was really cute though.”

“He was really cute.” Dean agreed. “Seth just called me. He wants me to come over tonight. I'm just gonna take all my stuff over there now. Do you need a ride home mister big shot condo complex?”

“No, I'll walk. Have fun babe,” Roman gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and it made Dean blush.

“You know if you would've let me top more than once in awhile I probably would've married you.” Dean teased him. “See you later big guy.”

“Bye babe.”  Roman and Dean parted ways and that’s when Roman decided to go outside for some fresh air. He sat out by the steps, and just breathed in and out evenly. Roman realized that Finn wasn't going to ever call him and that was okay. Sometimes life worked out weird, where good people have to go through it alone. He was coming to grips with his loneliness, realizing that he didn’t really need anyone to be happy. He had a new job, and his first condo right out of grad school and things were looking up. Maybe that’s all he'd ever get. He got up, ready to go home when..

“You're still here.” Roman turned at the sound of the soft irish accent. He smiled when he saw Finn walking towards him, slowly.

“Yeah, I am.” Roman replied. “Did you come looking for me?”

Finn shrugged playfully, “I dunno, maybe.” He looked down shyly, but kept walking until he and Roman were face to face. “Maybe I liked what you said back there at the party. Maybe… I came to find you because…”

“Because of what?” Roman asked, bringing Finn in closer, flush against him like he did at the party.

“Because you were right." Finn admitted, "I would love to go on expensive dates, and waking up to a very gorgeous man. I just never had a man interested in me for more than an hour or two. It's how us young guys do it around here. Hell, I've never even been on an expensive date, and I've also never been held, the way you held me back there. I guess what I'm saying is... I would really like it if... you took me out on a date.” Finn couldn’t even look at him as he asked it. He was never this shy around a guy before. Roman was so different, Finn was scared of that… but at the same time, he loved it. he felt Roman lifting up his chin so that their eyes met, and once they did, Roman saw the fear Finn had in them. He honestly felt the same way.

“It would be my pleasure.” Roman agreed, making Finn smile. “What are you doing right now?”

“You wanna take me on an expensive date right now?” Finn laughed.

“Well no, I'm definitely not dressed for the occasion, but I was thinking maybe we get some coffee, and talk.”

Finn smiled, “Coffee sounds great.”

“Good, then come on, I'll show you my favorite place.”

They both walked out of the entrance together, and as soon as they passed the thick oak trees on campus, Finn felt Roman hold his hand and for the first time ever, Finn Balor felt more than just desired…

He felt wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Patricia, my dahling, this is for you.


End file.
